


The Center Of Attention

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Daniel had always craved to be the center of attention of the people he knew and lived the most in his life, whether it be Stephen, Hosuh or Jay or just all three of them. But in this case scenario, it's only the two of them, Stephen and Hosuh because Jay was visiting a friend at the time.
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim, Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Center Of Attention

It was like a normal day for the three of them other than the fact that Jay wasn't in the house with them, Stephen was on his phone texting his younger brother, Gavin, while Hosuh was watching an anime on their TV in the living room. So in short, they were both sitting on the living couch doing very different things. Nice.

Meanwhile, Daniel was in his room trying on some of his new feminine clothing he recently bought at the mall yesterday, so far, it looked cute on him. But he decided that he also wanted the other's opinions on him, and the other people with him at the house were Stephen and Hosuh.

Daniel was contemplating with himself first because of the sudden idea, but in the end, he decided to just go with it, and then he took all of his remaining confidence and bravery with him and walked out of his room with his feminine clothing.

When he was finally downstairs, he met with Stephen and Hosuh in the living room, but they haven't seen him yet, which he was pretty thankful for, he didn't want them to see him in that immediately, it would've ruined the surprise.

Daniel cleared his throat and started speaking.

"H-Hi.."

Stephen and Hosuh immediately looked away from what were they were doing before and looked at Daniel, they were shocked because of what they saw. Which was Daniel wearing his pretty little crop-top and his shorts. It was a pretty nice combo of clothing.

"W-What do you think of it?" Daniel asked them.

They both stared at him in awe for awhile before responding themselves.

"You look..cute." Hosuh answered as he smiled sweetly.

"I agree with Hosuh, but in the meantime, do you want to watch any shows with us?" Stephen questioned him, Daniel's confidence came back and he nods as he walks over and sits in-between them on the couch.

They all enjoyed binge-watching some episodes of My Hero Academia on Netflix, Hosuh and Daniel were watching on the TV while Stephen was still on his damn phone. Daniel was watching, along with Hosuh, and Stephen decided to make his move, he moves his hand up his leg.

Daniel noticed his movement immediately. "Eh?" Daniel looked at where his hand was, but he shrugged it off because he was probably distracted by what was shown on his phone. Then he moves his warm hand up to his thigh, making Daniel yelp and shivers.

"S-Stephen?" Daniel whispered, Stephen looked away from his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Your hand is on my thigh." Daniel reminded him.

"Okay, so?"

"So..what?" Daniel asked, confused.

"You're so adorable, Daniel. I just want to rip your clothes off and fuck you, would you want me to do that?" Stephen whispered, making Daniel blush madly. Stephen chuckles as he moves his phone away.

"Aww, why so shy? I thought you wanted our attention." Hosuh told him unexpectedly, he thought he was still watching the TV.

"W-Wha.." Was all Daniel said before Stephen leaned in on his neck, kissing and softly biting at it, making him moan.

"S-Stephen-!" Daniel moaned, then Hosuh makes his move aswell on the other side of his neck, softly biting and sucking on it while snaking his hand under his crop-top. Stephen and Hosuh leaned back before Hosuh removed his crop-top, leaving him topless.

He was pretty desperate right now, and he didn't care how embarrassing it is. He just wanted it so bad.

"Aww, you're so adorable." Stephen praised as he touched one of his nipples, making him moan again.

"Oh shit, p-please.." Daniel begged.

"You want it that badly? Pretty slutty, isn't it?" Hosuh chuckled, Stephen seemed to agree.

"If you really want it that bad, go ahead and suck me off first, would you?" Stephen ordered. Daniel nodded, he starts to get on his knees on the floor, Stephen smirked and positioned himself properly on the couch.

Daniel then unzipped his pants without any hesitation, and finally showing his aching cock, Daniel licked his lips to get ready as Hosuh and Stephen starts to enjoy the show given to them. Daniel finally starts of what they wanted him to do, he wraps his mouth around his cock and starts bobbing his head back and forth.

"Ah..you're doing so good, Danny." Stephen praised him as he gripped his hair tightly. Daniel hummed as he tries to get all of his length inside of his warm mouth. He succeeds sometime later, although it was quite painful, he seemed to get used to it immediately. He bobs his head in a fast pace as Stephen grips his hair tightly and groans and Hosuh seemed to enjoy it very much as he watched.

"D-Daniel, I-I'm gonna-" Stephen couldn't warn him in time and he cums inside of his warm mouth, it was salty (like all semen should be), but he coped with it, anyway. Daniel pulls out his cock from his mouth and swallows. Then he licked his lips for extra measures, Daniel smiled innocently.

"Did I do good?" Daniel asked them innocently, Hosuh and Stephen nodded. "You did so good, babygirl, how about we reward you?" Stephen suggested. Daniel's eyes lit up in excitement and lust.

"Yes, please!" Daniel answered immediately. Stephen and Hosuh then led him upstairs to his own bedroom, then the older directs him to get on the bed on his back with his legs spread. Daniel nodded and takes off his shorts as well, leaving him fully naked and exposed.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Hosuh undressed until they were wearing nothing, when they were ready, they saw that Daniel has been quite busy as he was pinching one of his nipples while he fingered himself, probably preparing himself.

"Needy, hm?" Daniel heard Hosuh say, he nodded immediately. "P-Please fuck me, I'm ready now!" Daniel pleaded as he removed his two fingers from his prepped entrance.

"Stephen's going first, okay?" Hosuh says, Daniel nodded. Stephen went on the bed and went in-between his legs, he then aligns his big cock to his prepped hole and thrusts in fast without warning him, making him scream in either pleasure or pain.

"F-Fuck, Daddy.."

"You like it? Hm?" He asked as he thrusts inside of him hard and rough while Hosuh watches, Daniel nodded desperately as he feels his bulky cock getting thrusted in and out of his hole as his walls tighten around him.

"Fuck, Dan, you're so tight."

Daniel only moaned loud in response and begged for more, Stephen does so and the pace quickens, he tries o find that one specific spot that'll make him go absolutely crazy, after a few more rough and fast thrusts from Stephen, he found it.

And he knew he found it by the loud moaning he did, he fucks like that in the exact same spot, wanting to make him feel so good. And all Daniel did was moan and beg desperately and helplessly while he was getting fucked like a little slut while Hosuh watched as entertainment for now.

"You're so cute when you moan for us, you're such a little slut for us, aren't you?" Stephen told him in-between his own moans and groans. Daniel only moaned and nodded once.

"Fuck yes, I-I love it so much.." Daniel groaned. His orgasm was so so close, he just wanted to cum right now.

"S-Stephen-! I-I'm gonna cum! P-Please let me c-cum.." Daniel pleaded. Since Stephen was close too, he nodded. And he finally reached his orgasm, his own semen spurting out of his dick. Moments later, Stephen finally cums as well, his seed spilling inside of his hole, filling him up to the brim.

Stephen then pulled out after he rode his orgasm, some of his seed was dripping, but he didn't really mind it. Daniel was already so worn out and was probably very sleepy and wasn't really in the mood for a round two and just wanted some well-needed sleep for now.

"My turn. Hope you still have some energy left, sweetie."

Oh shit, he forgot about Hosuh.

"W-Wait! I-I'm still- AH!" He was cut off by his own moan after Hosuh plunged his cock deep inside of him without warning him first. Hosuh let out a chuckle at his poor attempt of stopping, he should know that there was no stopping, and he was the one who started this, anyway.

Hosuh thrusted in and out of him again and again with a moderately fast tempo, making his loud pleasure-induced moans and pants returned quickly. The older's thrusts were becoming much faster and rougher than before.

Then he immediately found his special spot like Stephen did, and Hosuh knew it. So, he went faster and went deep just to hit that same spot all over again, wanting to make him cum. And speaking of cum, he was just about to reach his climax so soon just because of his relentless thrusting and merciless velocity.

And he reached his second climax some minutes later, his semen spilling on his stomach where his previous load was. Hosuh then let out one last groan and he reaches his orgasm as well, he spills his own load inside of him, also filling him up to the brim.

He pulls out soon after he rode out his own orgasm, wanting to spill all of his seed inside of him and making sure it wouldn't leak out of his wrecked opening. Some of it did leak out, but no worries, he used his two fingers to put it back inside of him.

Okay, now Daniel _really_ needed some sleep, the three-way sex and the blow-job he did must've tired him out so much.

Stephen and Hosuh left the room with their clothes to presumably take a well-needed bath while the sleepy Daniel was left alone, naked, exposed and tired. But he could care less right now, Jay would only come back later that night, anyways, he still had time to take a quick nap.

Daniel woke up after an hour of his nap, he sat back up and yawned as he stretched his arms. He immediately noticed he was naked, he blushed in embarrassment and shame and tried to get up, but then he got reminded of the semen inside of him. He didn't want it to drip out and get on the floor either-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Daniel? You there?" Jay's voice questioned on the other side of the door. He was surprised Jay came home this early, and it was only 4PM too!

"Uhh, J-Jay, I-I think-"

He was too late and Jay had already opened the door with his folded crop-top that was draped on his other arm. Daniel and Jay both froze, this was definitely an awkward and it was also a lose-lose situation for both of them.

"I...saw this on the floor of the living room and I thought this was yours." Jay spoke up only to kill the awkward silence between them as he handed over his crop-top, Daniel immediately grabbed it and wore it along with his shorts that was thrown on the floor earlier that day.

"Thank you, I needed this so badly." Daniel immediately said after he wore it, Jay nodded, but his cheeks were red, probably from embarrassment.

"Anyways, dinner's ready in an hour or two after Hosuh buys the groceries, okay?" Jay told him, he nodded and he shut the door in his face immediately after. He was still embarrassed, okay?

After dinner, all of them went to their rooms, well, except Daniel and Jay, of course. Daniel was sitting on a chair by the dinner table waiting for Jay while Jay was washing the dishes because he was the last to finish his food.

Daniel couldn't really stop thinking of Jay's flushed face from earlier, he just looked so damn cute like that. Eventually, his cheeks were blushing pink just by thinking of him.

"Hey, I'm done, you ready to go?" The blond asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"H-Huh?"

"I said I was done washing the dishes, come on, let's go upstairs." Jay repeated. Daniel nodded and stood up from the chair, and followed Jay upstairs.

After they went upstairs, Daniel was about to go inside of his room before Jay pinned him against the wall, much to Daniel's surprise.

"Jay, what are you doing..?" Daniel asked him.

"I'm sorry! I can't take it anymore, Daniel. You were just so cute, I want to make you mine too." Jay confessed. Daniel blushed madly, they told him?! I mean, he doesn't seem to mind, but still.

Daniel pondered for awhile, but in the end, he accepted.

"Go ahead, then. Make me yours, Jay~"

Jay's reaction was quick, he smirked then leaned in on his neck, sucking and biting on his neck, making him moan as his only response.

"J-Jay~" Daniel moaned.

"What? What do you want, baby?" Jay asked as he snaked his hand under his sweater.

Daniel whimpered, before he made his official reply. "Y-Your cock, I want you so much."

Jay smirked as he let his wrists go. "Then go ahead and suck me off, baby."

Daniel nodded and he got on his knees, he was already very confident in himself so he unzipped his pants and revealed his erect cock, it was quite big, but he managed, like before, so he was confident in himself.

Daniel licked his lips and wraps his warm mouth around his cock, making him moan.

"D-Daniel, y-you're doing so good, keep going."

Daniel was encouraged even more and he bobs his head back and forth, trying to get all of his length inside of him like he did with Stephen's.

Daniel makes a muffled noise and kept bobbing his head back and forth as some tears start dripping from his eyes as the tip of his cock starts poking the back of his throat. But he won't stop until Jay finally comes.

Jay was groaning and moaning in pleasure as he enjoyed the lovely view of Daniel sucking him off and as he gripped Daniel's hair tightly, he was almost close too. Daniel's pace becomes increasingly rapid as he felt that Jay was close, and he was very close to his climax.

Daniel was such a professional when it comes to things like this, it was quite suspicious, but he shrugged it off. Jay's climax was so close, he could literally cum inside of his warm mouth right now.

And a few moments later, he reached his peak and he spilled his seed inside of his mouth. He pulls out soon after he milked all of his semen and swallowed.

"Huh, so you're not only an attention seeker for us, but a little slut. How cute."

Daniel chuckled and smiled. "Trust me, I have a lot of surprises you don't know about."

Jay laughed, but then stopped after awhile and helped him up. "Do you want to continue in the bedroom?" Jay asked him, Daniel nodded and they went to his bedroom for the night.


End file.
